Double The First
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Sonny realises that second kisses don't have to be awkward, especially when all you're doing is re-enacting the first. Channy fluff/One-shot


**DOUBLE THE FIRST **

**AN: I was talking to my good friend Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) about how we need a Channy kiss! Loool :D So this was born; it's just a little drabble/really little one-shot at the most. But I think it's sweet :D SPOILERS IN THE END A/N!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this can of lemonade, mmm... inspiration! lol**

First kisses are easy. It's all passion and heat of the moment. However second kisses are different ... they're more planned out and expected. I wanted a second kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper, _badly_ ... but after the heat in the first one, things were a little awkward now.

"Sonny?"

I turned to Chad on my sofa. "Mhm?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the television set.

"Uh ... our first kiss."

Chad smirked, turning back to face me. "Well it _was_ pretty amazing, you throwing yourself at me like that."

"Psh, I did not throw myself at you, _you_ pushed me against the wall!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did n- Okay, fine ... maybe a little, but I only pushed you against the wall because you threw yourself at me first."

"WHAT?! You said, 'kiss me Sonny'!!"

"Only because you kept leaning forward and then chickening out!"

"Well if you didn't do your stupid eye thing, then I wouldn't have been leaning forward!"

Chad did it again, gazing softly into Sonny's eyes until she was leaning forward again.

"Stop it!" Sonny snapped, coming out of the trance.

Chad laughed. "Just because you initiated it, all I did was look at you!"

Sonny growled. "You initiated it!"

"No-o, I didn't!" He sang slightly.

"I know what happened!"

"Do you Sonny? Do you _really_?"

"Yes I do! Let me refresh your memory!"

Sonny jumped up from the sofa and pulled Chad up with her, marching him to the door. "Right now, we'd just come in from our picnic and you said..."

"I had fun today?" Chad guessed.

"That's right. Then I said me too. Then you gave me a friendly hug." Sonny hugged Chad to prove her point. "But when I pulled back you kept your arms around my waist."

Chad did as he was told, keeping his arms around Sonny's thin hips. "Yes and then you looked up at me and I charmed you with my beautiful eyes." Chad followed his words and gave Sonny 'the look'. Sonny began to swoon.

"A-And then I-I-"

"And then you leaned forward Sonny..."

Sonny followed Chad's words, mesmerised.

"And then I said ..." Chad placed a lock behind Sonny's ear before leaning in too and whispering "Kiss me Sonny."

Neither of the two were aware of who kissed who, it was a joint effort for both of them. The kiss at first soft, turned heated like the first when Sonny ran her hands through Chad's hair, Chad mewled and walked Sonny backwards until she hit the wall again.

Sonny grinned against his mouth. "Mmm, told you –mmph, that you ... Mmm, pushed me –mmph, against the w-"

Chad shut her up with his tongue moving against hers.

Sonny pushed him away. "Chad! That didn't happen last time! Or did it?" Sonny asked, wide-eyed.

Chad looked at her, amused. "I don't care what happened last time, all I care about is kissing you properly like I've wanted to for the past year."

Chad kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and this was why Sonny realised, first kisses may be less awkward ... but second kisses were certainly more enjoyable ... or did this count as a third?

"Sonny, stop doing math in your head!"

"Sorry."

And then the two resumed kissing again for the _fourth_ time.

**AN: Haha, this has no point whatsoever, but I like it ;D Short and sorta sweet! SPOILERS BELOOOWW :D**

**OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SWAC PROMO!?!?!?! Here: www. youtube .com/watch?v=1JztFnmh0_o (TAKE OUT THE SPACES!) Oh my gosh! It metions Channy :D:D shows a little bit where they're all singing/dancing and Sterling's standing by Demi and bit where she chucks water at his head!!! SO EXCITED :D:D Give me your reactions to it people!!!!!!!! I was literally screaming :D**

**Review please!**

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
